Tech Overview
The technology of Pangaea is highly advanced, as made evident by its biotech. Through the use of nanomachines and expert surgery, many citizens of Pangaea - if they can afford it - have wire jacks installed into the backs of their necks. These jacks allow direct connection through wires (that look something like audio cables) to various machines. The jack itself is mainly used for ID and tracking purposes, with things like telepads requiring one to jack in. (Those without biotech rely on high-tech personal ID cards.) The jacks also allow people to connect to another person's jack; this allows for the rapid transferral of thoughts, experiences, and wordless communication. Such connections are considered the safest way to speak without being overheard on Pangaea. But the physical jack is far less useful than the nanomachines that go with it. Through processes that are a mysterious blend of magic and technology - with perhaps only the manufacturers and programmers knowing the exact ratio - nanomachines sync with a person’s brain to allow wireless, screenless connection to the internet. Visual data is displayed by directly stimulating the eyes - often looking holographic in nature - and are invisible to others. As internet access is free and has national coverage, no one with biotech is ever out of reach of the internet. Of course, there are hundreds of wild conspiracy theories about nanomachines and their potential abuses. That they keep tabs on people is an open secret; everyone already knows they’re used for ID purposes. But it’s said that they can be shut down at will, cutting off connection to the internet. Others believe that they can be used to control someone's mind, or even kill them outright… No substantiated cases of such things happening have ever been proven, of course. The conspiracy theorists would, of course, point out that hiding the evidence is exactly what you’d expect of a national conspiracy. Biotech isn’t the only option for Pangaeans, of course. Many of the more mundane pieces of technology available in the country will be familiar even to outsiders, though they tend to be smaller, more futuristic, and operate far faster than anything they know. Laptops, smartphones, tech watches with holographic displays and keyboards, glasses and visors that can project displays onto themselves...the list goes on. Many of these things can be combined with biotech to further improve their function, although most feel that biotech makes physical devices obsolete in any case. The use of interactive holographic displays is quite common in Pangaea. Outsiders may find that restaurant tables project images and prices of their menus, allowing them to just tap their selection to order. (With a confirmation screen, of course.) More high-end shops and libraries have holographic floors which can project a guide arrow to lead you to the section or specific item you want. Physical money exists, but is rarely used; one’s credit is tied directly to one’s personal ID. Often trade in stocks - usually the stocks of the prominent families of Eden and their associated businesses - replaces currency when dealing with large amounts of money, though only among those who are well-established. Usually only criminal family heads, the wealthy of Eden, and highly successful Debellan citizens can even afford such stocks. The stock market is one of the most profitable legal careers anyone in Pangaea can aspire to. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Technology Category:Mechanics